Super Sonic Galaxy! ON HOLD FOR NOW
by Miss Hyper 99
Summary: After a Chaos Control project done by Eggman gone wrong, Sonic and gang end up in the Super Mario Galaxy world. After rescuing his friends who were scattered across the galaxies, Sonic comes to an alarming realization...Eggman has teamed up with Bowser! Will the team stop them in time and get back home? Read to find out! Shadouge, Sonamy, Tailream, Vectilla, Silvaze, Knuxal more
1. Gateway to the Starry Sky

"You can't stop me now, Sonic!" The fat man known as Eggman gloated, getting ready to press the big red button on his machine. The machine was loaded with all seven Chaos Emeralds, and when activated, would cause more Chaos than imaginable. And the only way to stop it would be to surrender to the Eggman Empire.

"As if!" The blue hero shouted, doing a spin-attack on the machine just about the same time the button had been pressed.

"Look what you've done now!" Eggman shouted, frantically pressing buttons on the machine to get it to stop. "Now we could all end up anywhere, in another dimension, planet, or time! YOU BROKE IT!"

Sonic and Eggman squinted as the room filled with white. Maybe this _had_ been a bad idea...Chaos Control could do anything. The room became brighter and brighter, until the light was too much to bear and Sonic passed out.

Sonic could feel grass. He was lying on grass. He could hear giggling around him. He grew alarmed, where was he? He opened his eyes, and came face-to-face with someone..._something_. It was a yellow star-shaped creature with big, black eyes, and no mouth. It had been the source of the giggling.

"Ah!" Sonic yelled, jumping up. The star backed away, caught by surprise at Sonic's reaction. Sonic surveyed the area. It was a meadow...a grassy field with patches of flowers and few houses scattered across. The place was bright, but with a dark sky as the planet was small and you could see very clearly that the planet was circular. It didn't even look to be a mile across. All around the place were more stars, chatting with each other in a language Sonic couldn't understand, playing tag, or eating little star-shaped orbs. There were also a few white bunnies with star-shapes in various colors on their ear tips. The stars reminded Sonic of Chao.

The star, all though not able to speak in Sonic's language, did some funny movements and made some cute noises. All though Sonic didn't know exactly what it was saying, he could understand it somewhat, like the body language it was using helped him to understand. It seemed to say: "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's okay," Sonic replied. He was surprised himself that he could understand the little stars. The star turned to the other stars and did another motion and noise, as if saying: "Come over here, guys!" And the others flew over, trails of sparkles following behind them. They surrounded Sonic, and he laughed as they danced around him in circles. Then, a black star with blue eyes flew up to him, and did some motions and deeper sounding noises, as if to say: "Follow me!"

The hedgehog followed the star to the center of the planet, where there was an altar of sorts. It had white stairs and blue stripes, and in the blue stripes were white stars painted. Sonic followed the star up the stairs, and on the platform on top.

On the platform was a woman, bathed in a ray of white light. She was clothed in a blue gown that went past her ankles, and didn't allow you to see her feet. In her left hand she held a golden wand with a star at the tip, and she wore a crown upon the top of her head. She wore four-pointed star earrings, and had light blonde hair that trailed down her back, with bangs that covered up one of her big blue eyes. The black star flew over to hover beside her.

"Welcome," she spoke. Her voice was soft and sweet, but had a hint of playfulness, and possessed the tone of a teenage girl's voice. Now that Sonic thought about it, she looked much like Shadow had described Maria to look.

"You must be wondering where you are," she continued. "This is the place we call the Gateway to the Starry Sky."

"My name is Rosalina. This is my elder Luma, Polari. And you are?" All though her face and voice were completely serious, something about her was motherly, yet playful. Sonic couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm Sonic," Sonic said, doing his famous thumbs-up. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" Rosalina smiled a giggled a bit. Her giggled echoed somehow, which just made her seem stranger.

"How did you end up here, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Rosalina asked, her tone of voice hinting that she already knew.

"Chaos Control gone wrong," Sonic said casually, as if that was an every day thing, getting transported to another dimension via Chaos Control. Polari did some movements and made some noises, as if to ask: "What is 'Chaos Control'?"

"If I am correct," Rosalina began. "Chaos Control happens when seven Chaos Emeralds are brought together."

The Luma began to move and make noises again, but Rosalina put a finger where his mouth would be, and he became quiet.

"A Chaos Emerald is a gem which has a large amount of power, am I correct?" Sonic stared at the woman wide-eyed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah!" Sonic stuttered. "How will I get back home?" He asked Rosalina. She thought for a moment, pondering over how Sonic _could _get back home.

"I believe if you gather up all seven Chaos Emeralds again, and re-create the event that brought you here, you should get back," Rosalina explained, a bit unsure of herself.

"Okay...now, just one problem...where _are _the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked, scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"I think there's one near here...the other Lumas will show you," Rosalina said. She began to fade and float away into an orb of white light. "May the stars shine down on you..." she said, and then she completely disappeared into the white. Soon, a group of other Lumas joined Sonic and Polari. A yellow one made some movements and noises, and Sonic began to understand it better, as if he was learning their little way of speaking. It said: "Mama told us we should help you. There's one of those gems on a planet close to here."

"Okay, but how do I get there?" Sonic asked the Lumas. Polari answered.

"One of us will transform into a Launch Star," Polari began, in the Luma-language. "Then, jump into it and spin, and it will take you straight to the planet!"

"Okay..." Sonic said, unsure. A yellow Luma spun around, in the middle of the platform, and transformed into an orange star, without eyes, that was quite large.

"Like this!" One of the Lumas demonstrated. The Luma spun around in a circle, next to the Launch Star. Sonic copied it, spinning on his toes.

"Like this?" Sonic asked. The Luma nodded, well, kind of. Sonic stepped into the Launch Star and spun, and the Star spun with him, eventually, launching him into space. He flew through space, arms extended behind him, towards an incoming planet. This made him feel so free, like running! Just in time, Sonic made a perfect landing on the planet. The planet was larger than the first, about a mile across, and covered in grass, with few patches of flowers. Little mushroom-like, brown creatures that looked angry wandered the planet. Sonic could see glowing coming from the other side of the planet, and went to check it out.

It was a Chaos Emerald, locked in a capsule. Next to it was a yellow Luma. Sonic ran up to it, only a blue blur to the naked eye.

"One of those Goombas has the key to open it!" The Luma explained. Sonic assumed the _Goombas _were those mushroom-like things.

"You need to kill the Goombas, they're enemies!" The Luma warned. Sonic smiled and ran to a Goomba, spin-attacking it, and killing it. It didn't have the key, but it dropped some star-shaped orbs in different colors, like the ones he saw the Lumas snacking on back at the Gateway. He decided to keep them for now and give them to the Lumas to thank them for their help. He continued killing Goombas and collecting the star-orbs until he'd found the Goomba with the key. He grabbed the key, and hastily made his way to the Chaos Emerald all locked up.

"There's a keyhole in the top!" The Luma informed. Sonic nodded slightly and bent his knees, preparing to jump, and then sprang, landing on top of the capsule easily. He stuck the key in, and the capsule disintegrated, and Sonic fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He always landed on his feet, he was like a cat!

Sonic grabbed the Emerald, which was a red Emerald, and was engulfed in white light coming from it. Then, the Chaos Emerald teleported him somewhere else.

Sonic was standing in the middle of...well, an observtory of sorts, it looked. The place was open, and had its own thin atmosphere. Below them was a big blue planet, which Sonic assumed to be this dimension's version of Earth. In front of him was Rosalina, accompanied by Polari. Behind them was a holographic map of the place, listing places like "Terrace" and "Garden" or "Fountain". Sonic looked down at the Emerald in his hand, and then to Rosalina as she began speaking.

"I see you've found your first Chaos Emerald," she said. "Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's the place where me and my family of Lumas live," Rosalina began explaining.

"We travel the cosmos, and visit galaxies. Me and the Lumas are not the only ones living here, either; there are four humans, and the Toad Brigade living with us as well. Maybe you'll be able to meet them sometime. As for now, Polari has informed me that a silver hedgehog has been spotted fighting King Kaliente in the Good Egg Galaxy...is it possible you know a silver hedgehog?"

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed. "I _do _know a silver hedgehog...how can I bring him back here?" The blue hero asked. Rosalina smiled.

"Go to the Terrace," Rosalina instructed, pointing at a dome with her wand. "Polari will be waiting for you and explain from there."

Sonic ran over to the Terrace, witch was a small dome made from bricks, which had green grass covering the top of it. There was a yellow Luma guarding the outside, along with two light-blue pillars with golden stars on the top of it. Sonic entered the dome, which looked much bigger from the inside than from the outside. Inside was Polari, just as Rosalina had said.

"Welcome to the Terrace," Polari greeted. Sonic smiled and waved. "We can project images of other galaxies, and allow you to travel to them using Launch Stars. Your friend is on the Good Egg Galaxy, as you already know, but you should know that King Kaliente is very dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name!" Sonic said triumphantly. If the Luma could smile it would have.

"If you concentrate on the Pull Star up there, it will pull you up in a bubble and send you into the holographic projection. You then have to simply choose a galaxy, and off you go!" The black star finished explaining. Sonic nodded in understanding and looked above him, where there was a small blue star surrounded by a bubble. Sonic concentrated, and he didn't have to concentrate hard, as he was up in the holograph in seconds.

Surrounding him were mini-versions of galaxies, with their names floating above them in white text, to contrast with the black, starry sky. Sonic stared at them in awe, the place was amazingly beautiful looking. Sonic looked, and found the Good Egg Galaxy, and in no time a Launch Star was around him, which he spun, and was launched to the galaxy.


	2. Silver's Chat With Rosalina

Silver the Hedgehog stood on the edge of a doughnut-shaped planet, with lava in the center. The lava was home to King Kaliente, a giant octopus. The octopus king reminded Silver of Iblis...the way that it fought with flames and fire, and was evil. Silver didn't like the comparison.

The hedgehog, quite smaller than the king, dodged some fireballs that King Kaliente had shot out of his..."nose". The next thing after that the king shot was a green coconut. Silver used this to his advantage and used telekinesis to bop the coconut back at the fiery monster, causing it to become stunned for a second before continuing to fight.

Silver was calm fighting this beast...probobly because of his experience fighting Iblis, and Kaliente wasn't used to this, so when he was defeated easily, he couldn't believe it. However, Silver was quite triumphant, and not at all surprised by his victory.

"That takes care of that," Silver said, looking at the pool of lava the octopus had disappeared into. He looked to the side as a yellow star with eyes floated up to him. It made some funny movements and noises, and Silver couldn't understand it.

"What is it, little guy?" Silver asked it. It made a little motion for Silver to follow it, so in awe, he did, and followed the star to the other side of the planet.

Waiting for him there was Sonic, surrounded by more of the stars. Sonic smiled and waved.

"Long time no see!" Sonic exclaimed, walking up to Silver. They laughed as the stars danced around them.

"Who are these guys?" Silver asked, gesturing to the stars and smiling at them. They sure were cute!

"These are Lumas. I can understand them...kinda..." Sonic confessed. "We got transported to another dimension after I broke Eggman's Chaos Control machine...but don't worry, I know how to get back, we should probably rescue the others first, wherever they are!"

"C'mon!" Sonic exclaimed, pulling out the red Chaos Emerald. The Emerald began to glow, and engulfed the hedgehogs and Lumas in a bright, white light, transporting them somewhere. When the light was gone, Silver blinked away the bright spots covering his vision. He looked around at where they were...in an observatory, of sorts. Standing in front of them was a very beautiful woman, and next to her was a black star with blue eyes instead of black.

"Is this your friend, Sonic the Hedgehog?" The woman asked. Her voice...it was odd, somehow. Childish with a sence of authority, and comforting...in a way.

"Yeah!" Sonic answered cheerfully. Silver guessed they had already met...and learned a bit about each other. "This is Silver the Hedgehog," Sonic introduced. Silver waved sheepishly as his gaze still wandered around in awe.

"Hello, Silver the Hedgehog," the woman began. "I am Rosalina, and this is my Luma, Polari," she introduced herself and her friend. "Welcome to the Comet Observatory."

Before Rosalina could say anything else, a little white mushroom, with pink spots, eyes, a mouth, arms and feet, carrying a brown sack, ran up to her frantically. The mushroom made some noises, speaking to Rosalina, which she understood easily.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, do you know two cream-colored rabbits?" Rosalina asked Sonic. Sonic answered her question in a flash.

"Yeah! Cream and Vanilla!" Sonic said quickly. The little mushroom stood beside Rosalina still.

"They have been spotted in the Sweet-Sweet Galaxy. Do you mind rescuing some more friends?"

"Count me in! See ya later, Silver!" Sonic said, as he ran to a dome-shaped thing covered in grass.

Silver still stared around in awe at the scenery around him. This place, the Comet Observatory, was _amazing. _Flowers, Lumas everywhere, and the big, glowing, star-like thing in the center, which Silver assumed to be the Observatory's power source. Silver heard Rosalina giggle, which seemed to echo somehow. This woman sure was strange.

"I can tell you like this place already," Rosalina said, in a motherly sort of tone. Silver didn't bother to let his gaze rest, he was still looking around as he responded.

"Y-Yeah...it sure is amazing," Silver answered. He stopped looking around and looked at Rosalina, his gaze shifting from the ground, to her, to the ground, and so on as he asked a question.

"Have...have you spotted anyone else from our dimension?" Silver asked, a bit awkwardly, if he had to describe it. He nervously shifted his gaze to meet the strange woman's once again, a warm smile plastered on her face. The mushroom had left by this time.

"No...not yet...why, are you missing someone?" Rosalina replied/asked. Silver dropped his head to the ground in attempt to conceal the blush creeping onto his face. Rosalina giggled, very aware of the hedgehog's awkward moment.

"N-no..." Silver stuttered, but decided not to lie, and finished his sentence. "Yeah..." he finished.

"I can tell! You must love them very much," Rosalina teased. Silver didn't look away from the ground as he responded.

"Well..." Silver didn't know how to continue. He was lost for words. Rosalina giggled again, out of amusement for Silver's awkwardness.

"There's no shame in loving someone," Rosalina began. The hedgehog's gaze flickered upward, locking on Rosalina once again. "Tell me about her!" The woman insisted. Silver sighed slightly and began telling Rosalina all about his purple-cat friend: Blaze.


	3. The Strange Library

Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla stood on top of a giant cake. Cream looked around in awe at the falling, sparkling orbs that sometimes landed beside them. Cheese had picked up one, and began to eat it. Vanilla stood, watching her daughter having fun in this crazy place.

"Hey guys!"

Cream turned around abruptly and saw Sonic waving at them. Cream plastered a smile on her face and waved back.

"Hi Sonic! Did you get teleported to this place too?" Cream asked cheerfully.

"Well, not this place exactly..." Sonic began. "But listen. Guys, the Chaos Emeralds are spread through a bunch of galaxies and I'm gonna need your help to find them. Okay?"

"That sounds like fun!" Cream exclaimed, rushing towards Sonic. Cheese followed, and Vanilla calmly walked as Sonic took out the Chaos Emerald and the white light took them back.

Cream was even more awed by the sights awaiting them. All around...little stars that looked like Chao, butterflies, and the giant, glowing orb in the center. All of it was fantastical!

"Hello," Cream heard a voice call. She looked up and in front of her, and her gaze rested upon a magical looking woman. Cream waved cheerfully.

"You must be more of Sonic's friends," the woman said. Cream nodded quickly. "I am Rosalina, and this is my Luma, Polari."

"Hi! I'm Cream, this is Cheese, and my mom, Vanilla!" Cream introduced, cheerfully.

"Do you like reading, Cream?" Rosalina asked. Cream nodded, even though she more liked listening to her mother read and she just looked at the pictures.

"Then perhaps you should go to the library. Cheese can play with the other Lumas, if she likes." Cream nodded again, and ran to what looked to be the library, Vanilla close behind. Cheese, however, favored to stay and play with the Lumas.

The library was a sight to behold. The shelves were piled with books, and were made from dark-colored wood. There were so many shelves that you couldn't see the wall, but Cream assumed it was the same as the ceiling, which was also made from dark wood. There was a rocking chair in the middle of the room, a book laid on top of it. The fireplace was lit, and cast an almost eerie glow around the place.

"Would you like me to read to you, dear?" Vanilla asked. Cream stopped gawking, and turned to her mother, who had sat down in the rocking chair and picked up the book that had been there. Cream nodded, and rushed to her mother, sitting on her lap as she read, looking at the book's pictures. The story was quite a sad one, too. It was about a girl who left home with a Luma to find its mother, who was coming to it on a comet. But after years and years, they didn't find Luma's mother. The girl sometimes cried, too, because she missed her home world, or because she missed her mother, who was gone forever.

After they were done reading, Vanilla left and let Cream look at the library some more. She mostly looked at the book's pictures again, and realized, that something about the girl looked famillier...and then she realized, the girl was Rosalina!

Upon realizing this, Cream ran out of the library and to Rosalina.

"_You _were the girl in the story, weren't you?" Cream asked. Rosalina hesitated with her answer.

"You mean the story on the rocking chair?" Rosalina wanted confirmation. Cream nodded, looking on the verge of tears.

"Then yes, yes that was me. But it's all past now," Rosalina reassured. But still...Cream began crying comically.

"It's so sad!" Cream sobbed.

Meanwhile, Vanilla was hanging around the Toads. They chatted awhile, about Chaos Emeralds and Power Stars and Lumas, even Chao. Until a Luma floated up to them.

"We've detected something else! And it's very strange!" The Luma said. It motioned for them to follow, and the Toad's leader and Vanilla followed the Luma back to Rosalina, where they were glancing at the holographic screen. On the screen was a zoomed-up version of a galaxy, and a red dot was flashing in what seemed like a random spot.

"Could it be a Power Star?" The Toad asked. Rosalina shook her head lightly.

"No," she began, "a Power Star's power is that of Cosmic Energy, this power spike is that of Chaos Energy. They seem the same, but in reality, are very different. A Chaos Emerald wouldn't power the Comet Observatory, just as anything powered by Chaos Emeralds couldn't be powered by a Power or Grand Star."

"We've also detected life on the same planet," Polari jumped in. "A white bat and a black and red hedgehog."

By now, Sonic and Silver had joined them.

"Sounds like Shadow and Rouge," Silver said. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"But what about the Chaos Energy spike?" Sonic asked. Rosalina turned away from the holographic map and to the rest of them.

"The only logical reason I have for the energy being there is a Chaos Emerald," Rosalina stated.

"All right...so, what galaxy are they in?" Sonic asked. Rosalina pointed to the Fountain, another dome.

"They're in the Space Junk Galaxy," Rosalina answered. Sonic nodded and ran off to the Fountain.

Vanilla, Rosalina, Cream, and Silver started chatting, and somewhere or another, all of their friends were mentioned in conversation.

"I wonder if we _all _got teleported here!" Cream exclaimed.

"It is very likely, out of what I've seen so far," Rosalina answered.

"How did just _us _get teleported here, and not any humans?" Silver asked. Rosalina thought for a moment.

"My theory is," she began, "the rift that caused you to get teleported here was made from Chaos Energy. The Chaos Energy level in humans is much weaker than the level in Mobians, so it must have happened when something reacted between the two energy fields, the energy in you and your friends, and the white light."

Silver nodded, all though still a bit confused.

"How about we go and see Peach and Daisy? I think you'd like them," Rosalina suggested. Cream nodded in excitement, as she always loved meeting new people.

"I think they're in the garden," Rosalina added. The trio followed her as she made her way to the garden, not really walking, but in her own, levitating sort of way.


	4. Doesn't She Remind You of Someone?

Rouge and Shadow sat on a junked space-ship somewhere in the midst of outer space. All around them were other junked things, but all together, they formed a kind of art. A meteor shower of sparkling orbs was taking place, and Rouge was admiring it, while Shadow was tossing the green Chaos Emerald he was in possession of up in the air and then catching it, over and over again.

"Where do you think we are?" Rouge asked, breaking the peaceful silence between the two.

"I wish I knew," Shadow answered, still keeping his gaze away from Rouge.

"Where ever it is, I don't wanna leave! This place is _amazing_!" Rouge declared. Shadow stayed silent, and continued tossing the Emerald while Rouge went back to admiring the scenery. Rouge, though, was also deep in thought. This silence lasted a few moments before Rouge again broke it.

"Hey, Shadow..." Rouge was cut off, by none other than...

"Sup', guys?" ...Sonic.

"How'd you get here?" Rouge asked. Sonic held out a red Chaos Emerald.

"Well, something to do with this, and Launch Stars, Lumas, Sling Stars..."

"Whoa whoa whoa...WHAT?" Shadow jumped in.

"Complicated. Anyway, do you guys know of any Emeralds around here?" Sonic asked. In answer, Shadow held out the green Emerald he'd been holding. Sonic nodded.

"All right then! Let's get moving!" Sonic held out his Emerald and they were engulfed in a white light, which sent them someplace else. They were standing in an Observatory, as it looked. As soon as Shadow locked eyes with the woman standing there, he looked away. The woman turned to Sonic.

"What's up with your friend?" She asked. Sonic shrugged.

"You must remind him of someone," he answered simply.

"Mmm-hmm..." The woman continued. "Sonic, while you were gone we spotted more of your friends in another galaxy. Go to the kitchen, and Polari will show you." Sonic nodded, smiled, and raced off. That left Shadow and Rouge with the magical-looking lady.

"What are your names?" The woman asked.

"Rouge. You?" Rouge said.

"I am Rosalina. What about your friend?" Rosalina introduced herself. Rouge glanced at Shadow.

"That's Shadow," she simply. Rosalina again spoke.

"What did Sonic mean, I must remind him of someone?" Rosalina asked. Rouge knew _exactly _what Sonic meant, she just didn't really want to talk about it with Shadow around.

"Complicated," Rouge said. "And also a long story."

"I have time," Rosalina said. Rouge sighed.

"Of course you do," she said, hesitating. Shadow must have noticed the hesitation in her eyes, because of his reply.

"Go ahead, tell her." He started walking off, to find someplace quiet maybe, and Rouge watched until he was out of sight and then turned to Rosalina. She explained it all in sort of a rush, ending with the ARK battle and not going any farther, other than to mention when she found him in Eggman's base.

"You must really like him," Rosalina commented. Rouge looked up at her.

"Is...is it really that easy to tell?" Rouge asked, quietly. Rosalina giggled a bit.

"No...I can just sence these things sometimes," Rosalina said. Rouge looked relieved. "But I _did _notice worry and sadness in your eyes as you watched him walk away."

"So...who else is here other than Sonic and me and Shadow?" Rouge asked, changing the subject.

"Silver, Cream, her Chao Cheese, and Vanilla, her mother," Rosalina began. "Also, a few people you _don't _know, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy."

"All right," Rouge sighed. "I guess I'll see where Shadow went off to," as she said this, she flew off.


	5. Never Ask a Penguin For Directions

"Okay, lemme get this straight. They're in the _underwater cavern_?" Sonic said, getting annoyed with the little penguin he'd asked for directions. He was in the "Beach Bowl Galaxy", where Knuckles and Tikal apparently were.

"Yeah, I _think _that's were Coach said he saw 'em. If ya need swimmin' lessons, just ask him, he'll be happy to teach ya!" The cheery bird exclaimed. Sonic face-palmed and walked over to Coach, the large penguin who'd seen his Mobian friends.

"Hey, excuse me?" Sonic said.

"Would you like to know how to swim? Or do you already know?" Coach said.

"I don't need to know how to swim! I need to know where my friends are!" Sonic exclaimed, getting more impatient by the second.

"Your friends are the red echidnas we spotted earlier?" Coach asked. Sonic nodded. "I'm pretty sure they were by the chest, but you should ask the penguin over there..." Coach motioned with his wing to a penguin sitting on a palm tree, " . . . he's the one who discovered them." Sonic let out an exasperated sigh and zipped over onto the tree, careful not to fall off, considering it was hanging over water...very...deep...water...

"Can I help you?" The penguin asked, still staring out into the sky as he had been when Sonic arrived.

"Yeah...uh...Coach said you saw two red echidnas..." the penguin didn't let him finnish.

"Oh, them. They're sitting on the ledge by the waterfall. And if you don't want to tread water to get there, you can just wait for the waves to subside and go to the left." Sonic breathed a sigh of relief and zoomed over to the ledge be the waterfall. Sure enough, Tikal and Knuckles were there, their feet dangling off the edge of the ledge, Tikal playing with one of her Chao and Knuckles watching her. They seemed quite happy where they were, but it wouldn't last long with Sonic around.

"HEY GUYS!" Sonic yelled, over the tumbling water. They both turned their heads suddenly to Sonic.

"_Why_ do you have to be such an idiot?" Knuckles said. Tikal giggled a bit.

"Because," Sonic said. "Wanna join the others in the Comet Observatory?"

"The Comet wha...?" Knuckles asked.

"The Comet Observatory. Ya know, with Lumas and it's where...oops, I forgot that you haven't been traveling through out galaxies to find our friends and bring them back there so we can devise a plan to get the Chaos Emeralds and go home."

"Very funny," Knuckles commented sarcastically. "Fine, I'll come, I suppose. Who else is there?"

"Silver, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Shadow and Rouge, I think that's it," Sonic listed. He then held out the Emerald and they transported to the Observatory. Imediatly, Polari "greeted" them.

"Sonic! We are detecting massive energy spikes from the Ghostly Galaxy, where we have also spotted more of your friends. The energy seems to be coming from a very large emerald..."

"VERY LARGE EMERALD!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Yes. It seems that Bouldergeist..."

"FORGET THAT!" Knuckles yelled again. "Send me to that galaxy. Now!"

"Alright..." Polari said. Soon, Knuckles was on his way to the Ghostly Galaxy, the Master Emerald, and the three other Mobians...the Chaotix.

**A/N**

**OMG SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I hope you guys can forgive me! Oh, and sorry the chapters were so short. But don't worry! Things are gonna get interesting really soon! With the Master Emerald and stuff. I'll try to update sooner!**


	6. Phineas and Ferb Reference LOL

"Is that a _haunted tree_!?"

"If trees are made from rocks."

"What _is _that thing!?"

The Chaotix were face-to-rocks with Bouldergeist, the giant tree-like rock monster in the Ghostly Galaxy. Bouldergeist roared loudly.

"AH! LET'S KILL IT!" Charmy suggested, LOUDLY.

"Uhh...OK!" Vector decided. Espio through three ninja stars, and they lodged themselves in-between the rocks. Vector body-slammed it, and it dislodged a few rocks, revealing the gooey black stuff beneath them. They repeated this until they had defeated him, or so they thought.

But they were wrong, cause this time he came back...only he had _hands_.

"Uh-oh. I _think _we should get outta here now," Vector said, beginning to tip-toe away. Bouldergeist was about to smash him with one of his giant, rock-hands, when suddenly, it was gone. Standing there instead was Knuckles and a few smashed rocks. Bouldergeist roared, and Knuckles punched it again. It shut up.

After a few minuets, Knuckles had Boudergeist defeated. They all stood back as a large crater opened up in the ground, inside being the Master Emerald, unharmed. It engulfed them in white light and they were transported back to the Observatory.

"Woah, DUDE! This place ROCKS!" Charmy exclaimed. He went off to explore without further hesitation. Vector introduced him and Espio to Rosalina, and vice-versa. No one knew where Charmy went to, nor wanted too.

Just then, the group heard a rumbling noise, a _fwoosh_ of wind, like a propeller. Rosalina raised her wand in attempt to move the Observatory, like a spaceship, but they couldn't move fast enough. A strange gravity field had latched onto their ship.

By that time, everyone was there, including Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy. The only one missing was Sonic.

"WHERE'S SONIC?!" Knuckles yelled, over the loud noise of the (literally) airships coming towards them.

"He went to rescue a pink hedgehog from the Gusty Garden Galaxy!" Rosalina yelled.

"We gotta get him back here!" Polair screamed. Rosalina raised her wand again, and...

Meanwhile...

"SOOOONIIIC!" Amy screamed, rushing towards the nervous blue hedgehog. He actually managed to put up with Amy pushing him down with a tackle-hug, but what he _couldn't _handle was her trying to kiss him. Right before Amy had a chance to, Sonic sighed in relief as the Chaos Emerald glowed brightly and brought them back to the Observatory. But Sonic was hardly relieved.

The place was in Chaos. Somehow, Power and Grand stars were being pulled away from the Beacon, the main power source of the Comet Observatory. The force latched onto Sonic's Emerald, but he caught it before it could escape. Knuckles was trying to keep the Master Emerald from floating away, and Shadow had already lost his emerald. Sonic spin-dashed the literal airships doing this, but it didn't even make a dent. Shadow did the same, barely getting better results. That's when the worst happened. A mechanical claw came down and snatched up Peach, Daisy, and...

...Amy.

Sonic may not have like her the same way she liked him, but she was still his friend. And even though he hated to admit it, he may have liked her a bit more than he claimed. He spin-dashed the mechanical arm, now fueled by anger, and it snapped off, sending the princesses and Amy onto the forcefeild that surrounded you in a bubble putting you back on the Observatory when you touched it. That's when Shadow took off his rings, and attacked the ships not-quite-full force, making one of them explode and sending the rest running.

Mario and Luigi went to check on their girls, while Sonic rushed over to his and Shadow put his rings back on.

"What do we do _now_?" Amy asked. "What even _happened_?"

"All the power stars are gone!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy didn't know what that _meant_, exactly, but she knew that if Sonic thought it was bad, it must be bad.

"The Power has been sucked from the Beacon," Polari began, "it will take lots of power to bring it back. We cannot go to any more Galaxies to rescue your friends until we find a way to bring the power back."

"But how can we get Power Stars if we can't go anywhere?" Knuckles asked. Amy still didn't know what was going on, and the Chaotix were clueless.

"Well," Sonic began, "we _have_ a Chaos Emerald, and the Master Emerald. If we could figure out how to power the Beacon with those, then maybe..."

"It would work!" Rosalina popped in. "I think I know just what to do." She then vanished to the Engine Room, along with the Emerald in Sonic's hand and the Master Emerald.

"_Now _whadda we do?" Amy asked again. Sonic thought for a moment.

"Wait for something to happen, I guess," he said. "Oh, by the way Amy, you left something in the Gusty Garden Galaxy."

"Really? What?" Amy asked.

"This," Sonic said, then he kissed her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Wide-Eyed and Possibly Seeing Things

Rouge stared wide-eyed, thinking she was possibly seeing things. (Hence the title of this chapter).

"Did he just..."

"...I think he did."

"Is that even _possible_?"

"I didn't think so, but I'm second guessing."

The two hedgehogs broke the kiss just as Rosalina walked (levitated) over.

"I'm afraid I cannot use the Emeralds as a power source without further knowledge of technology," she apologized.

"If only Tails were here," Sonic said.

MEANWHILE...

"Then all you have to do is change it's programming from 'evil' to 'hero', and you're done!" Exclaimed a certain two-tailed fox, showing the Gearmo how to make the robot frogs to their side. He switched the frog on, and flipped it over, and it no longer tried to attack. It looked ready to help.

"Thank you two-tailed fox thing!" The Gearmo exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing. Honest," Tails said, blushing slightly. "I'm gonna go see what I can do for the other robots now," he said, and flew away with his two tails.

Tails looked around. _'I wonder what else I can do around here,' _he thought. Then he spotted something shiny underneath a grate in the ground.

"Wonder what that is!" He said aloud. He landed to check it out. Just as he thought, inside the grate, was a Chaos Emerald, the white one. Now all he needed to do was get it out. He _had _his screwdriver, but he didn't see any screws. What could he do to get it out, he wondered. Then, after looking around and seeing another fire-breathing frog robot thingy, he knew exactly what to do.

BACK AT THE OBSERVATORY...

"DUDE!" Sonic exclaimed. "Lightbulb! I have an idea!"

"What is your idea, Sonic?" Rosalina asked.

"I need two things: one, the Chaos Emerald..." Sonic began. He picked up the Emerald. "And two: Shadow."

"What...?" Shadow said.

"Whaddaya planning, Loverboy?" Rouge smirked. Sonic rolled his eyes and Shadow actually smiled.

"Just trust me, It'll help us get all the Emeralds back, and possibly Tails," Sonic began. "Knowing him, he probably has and Emerald by now, so that's good."

"So _what _do you need me for?" Shadow asked.

"Here," Sonic held out the Emerald to him. "Use your Chaos powers to find the other Emeralds and then Chaos Control us to them! Easy, right? I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!"

"Woah woah woah," Shadow said, "One: even if that _does _work, I can't Chaos Control distances _that _far without excessive amounts of power. Two: THAT'LL NEVER WORK!"

"C'mon! Just take your rings off and..." Sonic was cut off.

"Forget it!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I think the kiss with Amy did something to him," Vector whispered to Espio.

"Just do it," Rouge said. "What other choice do we have, anyway?" Shadow sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if we get stuck in the middle of space, I'm blaming you!" Shadow pointed at Sonic.

BACK TO TAILS...

"All right!" He exclaimed. He had reprogrammed another fire-breathing frog robot, and had it melt the grate. Now he could reach the Emerald. He picked it up, and almost directly after, it began to glow brightly. Then beside him warped Shadow and Sonic, Shadow immediately collapsing.

"Okay, you're lucky we found him on the first try," Shadow said weakly, "Because I'm not doing that _ever again_!"

"Hey guys!" Tails waved to them. "Do you know where we are? I don't, but it sure is cool!"

"No, I do _not _know where we are," Shadow said, standing up after he had returned his rings to his wrists. "Neither do I care. I just wanna _find _the Emeralds, and leave this place!"

"Uh...Ignore him," Sonic said. The two Emeralds began to glow, and they were teleported back to the Observatory. Shadow walked off right away.

"What's with him?" Tails asked.

"Well..."

"If it isn't Loverboy!" Rouge said, walking up to them. Tails looked puzzled.

"Loverboy?" He asked. Sonic signaled for Rouge to be quiet, but of course she ignored him.

"Yeah," she began. "A little bit ago he _kissed _Amy, and totally blowed all our minds!" Tails seemed to have forgotten about Shadow by this point, as he rushed after Rouge to meet up with the others and hear more about this "crime" his friend committed. Sonic slapped his forehead and made a mental note to never do something that _stupid _again.


End file.
